


Can I Have Your Autograph?

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: “Hi!” The young man’s face is the picture of surprised excitement.Crowley sighs very loudly and turns toward him.“Let me guess,” he says. “You think I’m David Tennant.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Can I Have Your Autograph?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little thing I wrote late at night based on a conversation in the Ace Omens discord and promptly forgot about. I rediscovered it a few days ago and thought I'd post it here, so that the rest of you can be amused with me.

“Hi!” The young man’s face is the picture of surprised excitement. 

“Oh!” Aziraphale says. “Hello. Do we know-”

“Oh no you don’t,” Crowley interrupts. “Not today.”

Aziraphale turns to look at him, puzzled. “There’s no need to be  _ rude, _ Crowley.”

“Can I have-” the young man begins.

_ “No,” _ Crowley says, before he can finish.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale says, in his best  _ I can’t believe you’re doing this _ voice. 

Crowley sighs, very loudly, and turns to the now decidedly crestfallen human beside them. 

“Let me guess,” he says. “You think I’m David Tennant.”

“You’re... _ not?”  _ the young man asks hesitantly.

“He thinks you’re who?” Aziraphale asks.

Crowley ignores him. “You’re not the first to think so, and you won’t be the last. Fact remains, you’re wrong, and so is everyone else who thought so. For starters, I’m way too old to be David Tennant.”

“You don’t look it,” the human offers.

“Thanks,” Crowley says, grinning a little in spite of himself. “Go on, now.”

The young man flees, calling a quick “Sorry,” over his shoulder. 

“Who is David Tennant?” Aziraphale asks.

“An actor,” Crowley says. “Apparently I look like him. I’ll show you pictures sometime. Actually,” he says slowly, “maybe I should start messing with the people who come up to me like that. Bet I could forge Tennant’s signature.”

_ “Crowley!” _ Aziraphale says, again suitably aghast.

“Ah, it would be harmless,” Crowley says. “They’d figure it out if they ever met the actual guy.”

“You are irrepressible,” Aziraphale says, but his tone is fond.


End file.
